Am I Meant For You?
by Celebrytie Aris Channas
Summary: Hermione only had enough time to register the grin on his face before she was lifted off the ground and spun around. “I love you, Hermione!” he shouted, causing others to stop dancing and watch the couple. Hermione threw back her head and laughed.


Hermione Granger drove. She knew where she was headed, and as much as she didn't want to go there, her heart was in control of her mind.

It had been two years and she still had a million questions. The one answer she wanted was gone from her life forever. As she passed the place where they had met, his questions rang through her mind.

"_Do you think love can move mountains, Granger?"_

"_Why is the sky blue, Granger?"_

"_Am I the one meant for you, Granger?"_

Her answers had been these:

"_If it's strong enough, Malfoy, I'm sure it can."_

"_I've never really figured that one out, Malfoy."_

"_I honestly don't know, Malfoy." _

Well, Hermione had the answer to one of her questions. If Draco Malfoy was meant for her, why wasn't he here with her? She sighed, made a U-turn, and headed back to the place where they had met.

It had all gone wrong. She and Malfoy had dated for a year after the war ended and then something had gone wrong, and she couldn't figure out what.

She was surprised she had been able to live after they had broken up. For the first few weeks, she had been lifeless, crying, not eating, and not sleeping. She wasn't sure where the booster to live again had come from, but here she was now, still pinning for the one she loved. After two years, her heart was still broken. Her eyes were still lifeless. Would she always be this way?

Hermione parked in a place away from the other cars, locked her doors, and entered the Dance Club. The Dance Club was a place that played all types of dance music all day. All she had to do was pay and she was in.

Malfoy had been standing by the piano, waiting for his turn to play, the night they met. Again. Hermione didn't even glance over there today. She didn't believe that he would be there. She closed her eyes against the pain. She didn't want him to be there.

"Wanna dance?" Hermione opened her eyes to a tall, skinny man with brown hair. Not Draco. She managed a smile.

"Sure." He pulled her out to the dance floor. Hermione closed her eyes and felt herself be passed to different men as the songs changed. She didn't want to see their faces. She just wanted to pretend he was holding her.

"The pain never leaves, does it?" a quiet voice asked. Hermione didn't open her eyes. She only nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the man asked.

"We fell apart. He left. No reason at all. He just left." She whispered, a tear making a trail down her cheek.

"You have no idea how much I regret it." He whispered in her ear. "I didn't want to face you, so I came back here everyday since. I know you would come back here eventually."

Hermione's eyes shot open. "Draco." She breathed. He smiled gently down at her.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione pulled herself out of his arms. "Do you have any idea how much pain I've been through? What I'm still going through?" she hissed at him.

"You've been through just as much as me, if not more." He hung his head. "I understand." He turned and headed for the exit.

Hermione's heart stopped. He was leaving. Again. Because of her.

"Draco, no. Don't leave." She whispered weakly, sure he hadn't heard her. He continued walking. Her voice rose. "I forgive you."

Draco stopped. Moments passed before he turned to face Hermione. His head was still lowered, looking at the ground. And then, he lifted his head.

Hermione only had enough time to register the grin on his face before she was lifted off the ground and spun around.

"I love you, Hermione!" he shouted, causing others to stop dancing and watch the couple. Hermione threw back her head and laughed.

"Can love move mountains, Granger?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried.

"Why is the sky blue?" he called up to her, still spinning her around.

"What other color would it be?" Hermione laughed.

"Forget that question. Am I the one meant for you?" Hermione looked down into Draco's eyes. He slowly set her down, never breaking eye contact.

"More than you'll ever know." She managed to say before he captured her lips with his.

The End.

**Here's another oneshot that made its way into my brain. **

**Please review!**


End file.
